Beginning: Book 1 in the Alone Trilogy
by Moonshine Prime
Summary: Haruka had a depressing past. But when shes offered the chance to start over and save other people, she jumps right to the chance. Thing is she remembers nothing of her past life and never will. But she knows everything that's going to happen before it happens.
1. Prologue 1: Beginning

We do not remember days, we remember moments.

Cesare Pavese

* * *

Growing up in my life was hard. I had a parent who was abusive and alcoholic. My younger sibling slept around and did drugs, and guess who the responsibility fell on. Me. My name, well my name is simple it's Haruka Hayashi. Yes, my family was Japanese, well more like my mom, my dad was Greek. But let's not talk about that son of a bitch. He never existed in my life. Well lie he did but only for like five years and then went and cheated on my mother, no she doesn't deserve that name, her name was Kanako Hayashi, my father's name was Calix Antoni.

My brother's name is Coriander Antoni. He took my father's last name because he said my mom didn't deserve to have any kids with her last name. He was tall, about 5'7". He had shoulder length bright blonde hair and deep chocolatey brown eyes and tan skin. I can't deny that I didn't love my brother. For I actually loved him very much, he meant the world to me. I would do anything for him but he didn't see it that way. My brother felt I hated him, I never got why he felt that way when I was the one to take care of him when we were very young, he was two and I eight. That's when everything changed between us.

I remember it was October 31st, Halloween. My brothers birthday. I was helping him get dressed up in this cute ninja turtle costume. He was going as Michaelangelo. I was going a my favorite disney princess, Belle, from Beauty and the Beast. I remember helping him into his costume and he looked at me and said, "T'ank thew mommy." I was surprised because I mean for one I'm not his mother and for two, well mommy was standing right behind him when he said that. Mom was still hurt at the time that dad had left us, even though its been two years. That was also around the same time she started drinking. But she never hit us yet. That night was the first time she did. I remember the sharp sting and the pain exploding across my cheek. The cry of pain that escaped my lips and the shocked and slightly scared expression on my brothers face.

"You little whore." My mother would tell me. "What have you been telling your brother behind my back? Telling him to call you mom?" She would snarl.

I would whimper in pain and stutter back about how none of it was true and that it was just a slip of the tongue. I will admit at the time I was a genius, even for my age. I already was taking high school classes, all online of course but my mommy never knew that. She just assumed I slacked off at everything I did. I think a reason why my mother hit me was because I looked so much like my dad. Bright blonde hair, tan skin and beautiful purpley blue eyes. Mom never hit my brother, she never hit Cori. Only me. But I remember her picking me up and carrying me to the closet and locking me in there with no lights on while she took my brother out to trick or treat. And so my fear of the dark and enclosed spaces was born. I don't know what she told Cori that night, all I know is he was never the same again. He had to grow up it seemed like. He slowly changed over the years, growing distant from me and slowly he started beating me too, and then it only got worse.

My mom would hire men to come in at night and do unspeakable things to a small innocent 9 year old. I remember always thinking, wishing to go to the place where I really belonged. That was also around the time I fell in love with anime especially Naruto. My mother started sleeping around and my brother looked up to her as a role model, especially when she brought home her new "toys" and they would tell him stories of all the things they did. He loved the things he did. He started bringing home girls also and would do things, slowly he got into drugs and then finally one day he just died.

I remember the day before he died he was admitted into the hospital. I was 27 at the time and was finally out of the house after having the police called on my mom and had her sent to prison for life. I still loved my brother even after all these years so I visited him in the hospital. Walking into his room was a depressing sight. My brother who was once so handsome was now looking like a disheveled old man because of all the drugs he took. Finally he overdosed and was sent here. I walked over to him and held his hand telling him how much I loved him and then went quiet when he opened his mouth to speak. I could barely understand him so I leaned down to listen.

"Haruka, I'm sorry for never standing up for you when mom was hitting you. i should've rebelled against her, especially when I had the chance. I'm a horrible bro-" He was cut off by harsh hacks raking across his body, not only was he dying from drugs, but also cancer. "-other. I don't deserve your love or forgiveness. But live on for me Haru, please?" I knelt down and kissed his forehead nodding with tears in the corner of my eyes.

"I promise Otouto and I forgive you. I love you. You're not a horrible brother, your the best brother if anything, and you did rebel against mom, you didn't keep her last name." I said grabbing his hand and crying slightly. He smiled and took a shuddering breath and then slowly stopped moving and breathing. "Goodbye Otouto, stay safe and wait for me." I said kissing his forehead one last time and I walked out crying.

Walking out of the hospital doors I turned the corner and heard yelling. Somebody was yelling for help and another was yelling at them to shut up. I didn't like when people were in trouble so I started running towards the shouts. Big mistake on my part, but also a good thing. Finally arriving I see a man trying to rape a young girl. The girl looked beaten and bruised. I ran over and using my awesome karate skills I roundhouse kicked the guy in the side and he fell over. The girl looked at me and started crying more. I helped her up and whispered soothing words in her ear and started to walk with her out of the ally when the guy stood up again and I heard the click of the gun he was holding. I threw the girl out of the alley before the sharp pain exploded where my heart was. Not thinking twice I picked up the rusted knife that was by me and threw it him hitting him in the heart and watching him sink to the ground. I turned to the girl who had screamed when I got shot, she was staring horrified and was calling for someone to come help. Other people who saw the event but did nothing to help pulled out their phones and started calling both the police and an ambulance.

I felt a hot burning feeling in my throat and coughed hoping it would help. What I saw surprised me. Blood, so much blood. I finally looked down at my chest and saw a gaping red hole staring at me. I looked back up at the girl holding my wound and gave her a smile, blood pouring from the wound and dripping to the ground, also pouring out of my mouth and slowly dripping down, falling. Next thing I knew the girl screamed as I fell landing on the cold hard ground and staring up at the sky. The girl rushed over and held me. This stranger I didn't know was showing me kindness. I smiled at her, "Don't worry about me, it's my time I suppose. I mean fate works in weird ways, but always remember. Sometimes when things are falling apart they may actually be falling into place. But I'm glad you get to see this world for another day." I said and then closed my eyes smiling peacefully, accepting the fate that I was given.

* * *

Now I won't say dying is peaceful, because it's not, I mean I was shot in the heart or pretty close to and yes it does hurt. But I definitely wasn't expecting what happened after I died. I "woke" up in a meadow with children running around and a figure was standing in front of me, staring. I slowly sat up not feeling pain when I realized I was back in my eight year old body, before everything happened. There was no gunshot wound, no pain. Only happiness and a feeling of comfort, but I still felt something was missing. I looked at the figure who hadn't moved yet.

"Where am I?" I asked looking around the place. The figure, who I now know is a man, looks at me and chuckles.

"Why you're in the place of decisions, only a certain few actually come here." The man said picking up my small child's form and holding me on his hip like I was young again. Well I guess in a sense I am young again…


	2. Prologue 2: Choices

I feel like in a way I'm starting over, with everything.

Shania Twain

* * *

Previously:

 _"Why you're in the place of decisions, only a certain few actually come here." The man said picking up my small childs form and holding me on his hip like I was young again. Well I guess in a sense I am young again…_

* * *

I stared at the man in shock and looked around at everything. That still doesn't explain why I'm a kid though…

"Um, sir, if you don't mind, but I was wondering why I'm, uh, well eight again." I asked gazing up at the man with big round eyes. I actually felt like a child again…

I just realized I never described the man. Well he was beautiful to say the least. He had kaleidoscope eyes and shocking blue white hair. He was tall and slim with a porcelain like complexion. He wore a light green kimono with dark blue flowers on it and it was tied with a light yellow obi. His hair was long and pulled back into a bun, with the top half being held by clips that matched his outfit. To be honest he looked like a girl, but he had more of a manly look also because he did have a slight stubble to match.

"Oh, you don't know?" He said raising a slender eyebrow at me. "Why, children are so innocent." He threw me up in the air causing a giggle to burst forth from me and swung around turning to face the other kids again. "The kids you see here, well their people like you. They did good deeds in their life and have sacrificed something to end up here. For you, well, you sacrificed both your life and your childhood." He grimaced as he walked towards this pool and tapped it showing me my past life and everything that happened in it. Everything from my birth to the day I died.

"Why are you showing me this again? I remember it all, I lived there." I said looking at the beautiful man who had the most saddest expression.

He looked at me and smiled, "Do you believe in rebirth? Reincarnation?" He asked looking back at the pool and watching the happy moments in my life.

I thought about reincarnation for a second. _It would make sense, I mean you hear all these people talking about something they remember but nobody else does…_ "Well yeah, I guess so. Why?" I tilted my head cutely.

"Have you ever considered it an option to start over? Especially if it's the place you really belong to?" He asked looking at me and smiling cutely. I had a faint blush on my cheeks when I nodded my head.

"I guess. I mean I don't regret the life I had but, I do wish for a new one if possible. It's always good to start over right?" I questioned myself.

He smiled and held his hand out towards the pool, gesturing me to go look in it. I walked over and bent down to look staring at my reflection. The man gracefully walked over and tapped the water with his finger. The water rippled and a new image took the place of my reflection. The image was a girl with black- dark purple hair and light lavender eyes with no pupils. She has a mask which covered the lower half of her face, but you could detect a sort of broken look in her eyes. Her body was slim in build and she was of a slightly shorter than normal height. Her pale skin sparkled from the reflection of the sun. Half of her long waist length wavy hair was pulled back in a braid with senbon needles sticking out. She was wearing a long sleeved really light pale lavender shirt with a black fishnet vest on top. She had dark purple leggings under a black mid thigh short. She had black ninja boots covering her feet, except her toes which were uncovered. Over all she was a beautiful girl, she just seemed, well… broken…

My eyes sparkled looking at the girl, "Who's that sir?" I tilted my head when I heard him sigh sadly, almost like he knew everything she was going through.

"That's Hana Hyūga. Twin sister of Hinata Hyūga and older sister of Hanabi Hyūga. She's a prodigy all around, can see the future, and is the new you, when you grow to be that age." He smiled at me as I gaped at him.

"Wait… hold up a second! That's going to be the new me?" I was flabbergasted to be honest. I can't believe he's actually considering me, wait did he just say Hyuuga?

"I'm sorry did you just say Hyūga? As in the _Naruto_ Hyūga?" I asked tilting my head.

"Yes, I'm sending you there to hopefully change the future, but here's the catch. You won't remember anything from your past life, and when it comes to important events you'll get them in dreams." He smiled. "Do you accept?"

Do I accept? What giving up all my past memories of what my life was like before. But, I'd get a new family, one that's totally awesome, but I have a huge role I'm going to have to play if I accept this… But maybe I'm destined to have this role…

"I'll remember nothing? I'll pretty much start over?" My breath shuddered as I breathed in deeply. He hesitated.

"Well not exactly, if you wanted, you could remember everything if you wanted to." He hesitantly put out there. Ok, that sounds better.

"What about this instead?" He raised an eyebrow encouraging me to continue. "What if when I'm born I remember nothing, but as I get older I slowly start remembering things? This way I won't be corrupted as a baby, ya know?" He put his finger to his chin and taped it, thinking about what I said. After a few minutes he finally nodded his head coming to a conclusion.

"Ok, we can do that, but you still won't remember reading Naruto or watching it, you're still going to have visions on it."

"Alright, sounds fair enough." I agreed holding out my hand for a handshake, but next thing I knew he pushed me into the reflection of the girl and whispered a few more words before I was completely submerged in warmth.

"Good luck Hana Hyūga and may you have a happy life and make many of wise choices."

* * *

A baby's blood curdling scream joined the sound of it's mother in the dead of night. A few minutes later followed by a second cry. Twins were born to two new parents. Two girls, not the proudest moment of the Hyūga head, but as he gazed down at his two twin daughters, he couldn't help the small smile that graced his face as he saw his daughters. The midwife walked over and handed the oldest daughter to him. Overcome with the awe of holding his child, _his child_ , he looked to his wife lovingly and saw her holding the other twin.

"What should we name them, Haruna?" Hiashi asked his wife.

Haruna glanced at her daughter in her arms and then glanced at her other daughter in her husband's arms. "This one," she gestured to the one in her arms. "Should be named Hinata. Why don't you pick our other beautiful daughters name?" She smiled gently at him, letting him choose. Overcome with happiness Hiashi thought about it. Finally he came to a decision.

"Hana, because she's a beautiful bud, that will blossom when she's older." He smiled gently at his daughter who started cooing looking up at him with big pearly light purple almost white eyes.

His wife's smile softened even more. "That's beautiful. Welcome to the family Hana, Hinata. I know you will make a big impact on everyone who comes across you." That was the new start to Haruka Hayashi's life as Hana Hyūga.


	3. AN

Hey guys so can you go to my profile if convenient and take my poll? It'd help me immensely and I should have the next chapter up soon but life has been kinda hectic lately with school starting up and everything! Love you all and thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews!


End file.
